Aprendiendo de ti
by Yui Hinasaki
Summary: Aprenderemos a ver el cielo del mismo modo, aún siendo diferentes. Miku x Luka
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Estando fuera, haga frío o calor, bajo el sol o una fina lluvia, el cielo no es el mismo para todos. Podría alzar mi mirada y encontrar paz entre las nubes como tambièn podría encontrar un sufrimiento infinito en el más cálido cielo de atardecer. Todo depende de ti, què vives y què sientes, cuando levantes la cabeza y mires al cielo todo puede ser diferente.  
Las cosas pueden cambiar si observas el mundo con alguien a tu lado.

Mi nombre es Luka Megurine. Suelo pensar demasiado mirando por mi ventana en el taller. Mi máquina de coser está cerca del cristal, me tranquiliza la preciosa vista al parque. Soy modista, sastre o como le quieran llamar. Mi ignorancia no me deja diferenciar y tampoco me importa como me digan. Tengo mi taller y mi labor, la gente viene a mi con prendas para arreglar, colocar un cierre a un pantalón, agregar un bolsillo a una campera, sencillo. Al cobrarles poco tengo una buena cantidad de clientes. No vivo como princesa, hago muchos sacrificios para poder pagar la renta, los gastos comúnes y comer algo decente todos los días. Los lujos de cositas nuevas para uso personal me los ahorro. A lo largo de mi vida, las personas me han reprochado como padres presentes que, con mi belleza podría tener una vida mejor. De eso me doy cuenta. Sin esfuerzo tengo un cuerpo bastante llamativo y deseado, un rostro delicado y unos ojazos azules. Sueno como una egocèntrica perdida, debo reconocer que mi apariencia promete. A pesar de eso, no quiero avanzar.  
Ir por la vida con mis veinte años diciendo orgullosa "estudiè corte y confección de prendas" no me ha dado nada más que un "solo eres una costurera" como respuesta.  
He allí otra forma de llamarme.  
El resultado de todo este parloteo mental y mi admiración hacia el infinito cielo no tienen conexión. Estoy ebria, sencillamente.

Veo al hombre colocarse los lentes para admirar el bordado que le agreguè a un delicado y algo pequeño vestido. Esbozó una sonrisa dandole vueltas a la prenda, supongo que imaginando a alguien en èl.  
Seguramente para su hija, ya me han tocado trabajos de parte del señor Hatsune en ropa juvenil. Le tendí una bolsa para guardar el vestido, negó con la cabeza buscando algo en su pantalón.  
- Quedó muy bien Luka-. Sacó su billetera y me dejó sobre el escritorio dos billetes. Agradecí mirando el vestido celeste que cuidadosamente doblado descansaba en manos del señor. Siempre es gentil y me da un poco más de plata por los encargos, asi que deseaba de buenas que le gustara a la futura dueña. Dijo que volvería por ya no recuerdo què y se despidió. Ni bien me quede sola, recostè mi cuerpo en la pared. Rayos... mi cabeza palpitaba. Resaca Megurine, resaca.  
Caminando hasta el sofá mire la hora en mi celular. Tambièn me dí por enterada de las cuatro llamadas perdidas de mi primo. Kaito, què molestia.

Me dispuse a sentarme y llamarlo pero alguien tocó a la puerta del taller. Dije una grosería en voz baja para que el del otro lado no me oyera. Estuve toda la bendita mañana trabajando y no había ni almorzado, parece que los accidentes en la ropa eran muy seguidos ese martes. Con pesadez abrí la puerta. Allí en el umbral, estaba una chica preciosa. Es decir... wow. La definición de la exclamación "Huy, que ternura! ". Era delgadita, un poco mas baja que yo, de cabello largo atado en dos coletas y de un extraño color verde agua, creo. Había visto un cabello así antes.  
La mirè de arriba a abajo. No con maldad, la sorpresa de una joven tan linda me hizo mirarla detenidamente. Sentí un calorcito en la cara, ella me miraba fijo al rostro y sonreía. Parecía sorprendida.  
Hell no, imagino mi aspecto de borracha fiestera ante esa especie de hada o ángel, algo mitológico e increíble. Ya, si era linda.  
- Disculpeme...-. Hablaba en tono bajo, como tímida- Mi padre acaba de llevarse esto.-. Me alcanzó con las manos el vestido que el señor Hatsune se había llevado hace un ratito. Quedè pasmada , no le habría gustado? Tendría algún defecto? Salgo del trance, acababa de conocer a la hija de un buen cliente que traía nuevamente mi trabajo. Los nervios se presentaron.  
- Tiene algún defecto? No te gusta? Quieres que lo haga otra vez?.  
Abriendo un poco más los ojos la muchacha negó con la cabeza mis multiples preguntas. Tomè el vestido y ella bajó los brazos, con sus ojos fijos en mi. Diablos, la niña bonita me puso tensa.  
- Me gustaría que le agregara algo Luka sama.-. Me tomó por sorpresa el respeto, no parecía tener menos de quince años y me hablaba asi. Vaya, me vuelvo ansiana.  
- Dime.- Le dije sonrièndo. Ella no dijo nada por unos segundos y despuès dejo de mirarme bajando su campo visual. Supe que era muy timida.  
- Podría agregarle... el dibujo de una mariposa en el pecho?-. Su pregunta agrandó mi sonrisa. Què inocencia.  
- La quieres en algún color en especial?-. Preguntè amablemente. Entonces volvió a concentrar su mirada aquamarina en mi. La vi sonrojarse, mordiendose el labio. - Rosa, la quiero en color rosa.

Continuará. 


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo, gracias por los comentarios.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Soy una persona de carácter especial. Para muchos, histèrica y solitaria, mientras que otros me catalogan como adorable y simpática. Esta gente no me conoce, no tengo dos lados como la luna, que es cálida y fría. Uso máscaras.  
El mundo es un escenario y soy la actriz perfecta. Puedo ser lo que el mundo quiera, puedo ser lo que me convenga.  
Para mi pena y disturbio mental, no puedo ser la mentirosa frente al único ser humano que conoce todo de mi. Aterrador.  
Por eso esta tarde, cuando mi querido primo manchó de helado de chocolate una tela gris que debía utilizar para agrandar la falda de una señora un tanto excedida de peso, con solo verme la cara Kaito se fue del taller con la rapidez que uno va al baño cuando le urge bastante.  
Pobre desgraciado, me dió mucha gracia. Al menos pagó por el material que arruinó. Tenía que terminar con mis trabajos, estaba algo atrasada. Pero pude coser la mariposa color rosa tamaño medio en el vestido para la hija del señor Hatsune. En la bobada me olvidè de preguntar su nombre, o me lo dijo y se me olvido. No olvido los nombres de mis clientes normalmente, pero me dediquè mas a observar su belleza de muñeca. Su imagen estaba grabada a fuego en mi cerebro.  
Oh si, me gustan las mujeres, pero esta chica simplemente me encantaba. Error de mi parte, nota mental: No fijarse en las guapas hijas de tu clientela. Contemplè el vestidito colocado en el maniquí sin brazos.  
Celeste y rosa, interesante combinación.

Eran ya cerca del anochecer cuando regresaba a paso lento del centro a casa. Pude conseguir la tela gris que Kaito- Baka arruinó. Comprè una docena de botones neutros, cinta de bebè y dos metros de tela roja. No soy el tipo de joven que va al centro a comprarse zapatos de taco y perfume fuerte para la noche, no señores. Puedo ser borracha, pero soy conciente de que vivo de mi trabajo, y para el trabajo. Mi labor paga mis bebidas, eso y la novia de mi primo, Meiko. Esa es igual o peor que yo cuando toma alcohol.  
Lleguè a la entrada de mi casa/taller y visualicè una silueta recostada en el muro. No podía ser Kaito, èl tenía llaves por si las dudas. Mis padres? No existo para ellos, gracias.

Me sorprendí al reconocer a la hija de Hatsune, ella parecía haber salido bruscamente de sus pensamientos y me miraba con los labios levemente abiertos. Preciosa niña, más en el reflejo de la luna y el contraste del cielo oscureciendo. Hice una pausa, seguro que vino por el vestido, pero tan tarde? Habría estado esperandome?.  
- Luka sama! B..buenas noches.-. - Hatsune, vienes por el vestido?-. Respondió afirmativo con la cabeza.  
- Disculpe la hora es...bueno...-. La chica frente a mi movia sus deditos. Estaba nerviosa. Joder, debo de verme como un ogro para ponerla asi.  
- Disculpame tu, fui al centro por material, no sabia que vendrias.  
- S..Si! Lo siento es que no tengo su numero... si pudiera darmelo para la próxima, si no l..le molesta.-. Me estaba pidiendo mi número, a su vez hablaba de "la próxima". Eso quería decir dos cosas. La primera, le gustaba mi manera de tratar sus prendas, la segunda y más emocionante, podría verla otra vez, y no a su padre. Estúpidamente me sonrojè y mirando a otro lado le hablè.  
- No me hables asi, me haces sentir mayor y estoy segura de que no te gano por muchos años.-. La ví sonreír con ganas arrascandose la mejilla.  
- Perdoname Luka, tengo dieciocho años.  
- Ves? No soy tan vieja, yo tengo veinte-.- Ambas reímos, mas para romper el hielo que por otra cosa. Su sonrisa serena seguía alli y me pareció oirla murmurar algo asi como "ambas somos mayores". Como no escuche bien, no pregunte para no parecer tan tonta. Sacando las llaves la invitè a pasar para que se llevara el vestido con mariposa incluida. Le quedaría muy lindo, no solo porque yo lo hubiera echo.

Nunca vi a alguien mirar con tanta emoción el taller, Hatsune miraba los maniquies con ropa terminada y exclamaba contenta. Tocaba las telas como si fuera lo mejor del mundo. Mientras me dispuse a sacar su prenda del maniquí. - Te gusta?-. Preguntè sosteniendo el vestidito por los hombros, ella que estaba concentrada en mi maquina de coser, dio la vuelta aproximandose. Otra vez pude ver la sonrisa de la peliaqua.  
- Me encanta! Quedo perfecto, eres grandiosa muchas gracias!-. Bueno no me acostumbro a ese tipo de admiración. Otra vez calorcito en mis mejillas. - Hehe... No lo soy, me alegra que te haya gustado.  
- Todo lo que haz echo para mi ha sido perfecto.-. Esta vez era la pequeña que se sonrojaba, retiró el vestido de mis manos tocando la mariposa. Se veía tan feliz... Es increíble como la ropa puede darle tanta alegría a las chicas. En lo personal, no me enloquece esto. Confecciono lo que uso y si me siento comoda me alcanza. La menor de los Hatsune parecia ser el tipo de niña que adora las compras.  
Demasiado perfecta si no fuera asi.  
- Cuánto te debo?-. Abrió su bolso buscando en èl. Yo neguè hasta con la mano.  
- Tu padre ya pagó.  
- Pero no pagó por la mariposa... Dime cuanto te debo? Por favor.  
- Nada, no es nada. El señor Hatsune es uno de mis mejores clientes, por ser su hija no me debes nada-. Le guiñè un ojo amistosa. Lo que dije era cierto, no podía cobrarle.  
- Oh...Gracias Luka-.- Sentí sus ojos como cuchillos clavandose sobre los mios. Me iba a desplomar si seguia asi, tenía mirada...sexy.  
- Y tu nombre?-. Al fin lo preguntè! Que astuta, que se resalte el sarcasmo.  
- Miku...  
- Miku... lindo nombre-.- Comentario impulsivo que tiñó sus mejillas de rosa. Tendrè que averiguar el significado de Miku. Despuès de una merecido e incómodo silencio, la chica se despidió alegando que ya era tarde y su padre se iba a preocupar. Lo más lógico. Me daba "cosita" dejarla ir sola teniendo ya el cielo nocturno. Dijo que no amablemente. Igual no quería que estuviera en la calle a esa hora, pero ya es mayorcita y no quiero ser pesada. Le abrí la puerta dandole las gracias. No sè bien, solo quise agradecerle. El echo de haberla visto ya era una gratificación. Espero verla pronto, no se fue y ya deseo otro encuentro, aunque sea por cinco minutos para dejarme algún trabajo. Vaya, la chiquilla me pegó fuerte.  
Pero no voy a intentar nada, no lo harè aunque pudiera tenerla.  
- Etto! Luka... Me das tu número?-.  
Me lo pidió por segunda vez, apesar de ser por mi empleo, cuando dijo esto me dieron ganas de mandar al diablo mi pensamiento pasado.  
Sonrei con ojos cerrados. Porque me puse... feliz tan de repenteFONT FACE="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"SPAN LANG="zh-CN"？/SPAN/FONT

Por ella y mis absurdas ilusiones. 


	3. Chapter 3

- Te digo que no! Yo me quedo!-. El intento fallido de Meiko al mantenerse en pie me hizo reír. Diablos, si que estaba borracha. Con cara amargada y sostenièndola, Kaito me miraba suplicante. Mi primo queria largarse con su ebria novia, se pone muy nervioso cuando vamos al bar porque sabe como termina la historia. Si fuera èl, y Meiko estuviera en ese estado, yo aprovecharía la situación. Si saben a lo que me refiero... Pero no! Kaito Baka es un hombre diferente.  
Gracias a los dioses.  
Sujetè a la tambaleante chica del otro brazo y la apretè, recibiendo quejas de su parte. En realidad, no podía recriminarle nada, yo tambien había bebido. Bastante pero podia caminar por mi cuenta. Oh si, de ninguna manera verían a Megurine Luka caerse por el alcohol. Al menos no en público.  
Como pudimos y a regañadientes, practicamente arrastramos a mi amiga fuera del lugar para llevarla a casa. A juzgar por el color del cielo, serían cerca de las siete de la mañana. Pobres los dueños del bar, tendrian que ir sacando a escobazos a los otros que quedaron.  
Kaito paró un taxi metiendo a empujones a la castaña, se veía muy enojado y estoy segura que pelearian cuando se le fuera la borrachera. Definitivamente yo no queria estar ahi para ver eso. Por eso con gesto militar me despedi sonriendo, queria caminar a casa. Un tanto preocupado, y pesado, el peliazul insistía en llevarme, con un "no me jodas" me dí la vuelta y emprendí mi camino.

Queria estar sola. Caminar con el dolor de pies y los comentarios groseros de los tipos que me creían prostituta. Me da mucha gracia oirlos, de verdad creen los hombres que esas palabras excitan a una chica? A mi no, pero no sè porque necesitaba mover mis pies a casa. Soportar todo, hasta el sufrimiento buscado de estar... en soledad. No tenía trabajos, había adelantado todo y podría echarme en la cama con música suave y llorar, como todos los dias de borrachera. Soy una masoquista sentimental.  
Caminè, despacio y tarde algo en llegar a casa. La cara de las señoras que se levantaban temprano a comenzar sus rutinas era puro horror al verme vestida de manera "sexy" a esas horas. Que se pudran. Torpemente busquè las llaves en mi bolso rosa pastel y con una poco de dificultad las tomè, buscando la cerradura.  
- L...Luka...-. Momento! Esa voz! Me di la vuelta para ver a la mismisima joven Hatsune mirarme perpleja. Verguenza, eso sentí. Mi temblorosa mano tiró las llaves. En automático me agachè a recojerlas. Unas manos en mi cintura impidieron que lo hiciera. - No, permiteme.- Ella misma lo hizo, luego volvió a tomarme por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro abría la puerta, o eso me parecia ver.  
Miku me llevo caminando despacio hasta el sofá, dejandome sentada y un poco mareada. Se fue a cerrar la puerta y volvió a acercarse, mirandome con detenimiento. La pena mas infinita me hundió, apostaría lo que fuera a que le daba asco ver a una costurera con una diminuto vestido azul, borracha y con una aliento fatal. Y ella... tan linda, con el cabello suelto y los brazos cruzados, callada. Mirandola mas le vi la ropa. Si, era mi confección, el vestido celeste y de mariposa rosa que le había echo. Una terrible angustia me estremeció.  
- Te queda precioso...-. Y dicho esto, me puse a llorar. Quien sabe què me pasaba, yo solo derramaba lágrimas bajando la cabeza, ocultando mi rostro con las manos. Un ángel me miraba , veía lo patètica que era. Repentinamente me apretaron, un abrazo brusco y fuerte me hizo abrir los ojos. Miku me abrazaba con la frente apegada a la mia, la pureza de una sonrisa detuvo mi llanto.  
- Tu eres preciosa... no llores te lo suplico.-. Habló y se me desconecto el cerebro. Su voz, su cuerpo, todo cuardaba en lo perfecta que era. Sus ojos poseían un color único, como si mezclaras el verde y el celeste, el río con la pradera. Esto de estar borracha me hace divagar, pero no sueño al mirarla y decir que es la chica mas hermosa que he conocido. No separaba su rostro del mío, mi corazón latía fuera de control.  
- Perdóname...-. Le dije con sinceridad ya controlandome sin llorar, toquè su hombro aún envuelta entre sus brazos. Hatsune negaba despacio y acarició mi espalda.  
- Què ocurrió? B..bebiste mucho Luka-. Cualquiera podia notarlo, aunque pudiera caminar dentro de lo normal, mis ojos siempre me delatan.

Como un cielo azul comenzando a nublarse.

- No...te preocupes y Perdoname...Puedes venir en otro momento? -. Me odiaba al pedirle eso, pero no me quedaba otra. No queria que nadie me viera asi, mucho menos Miku. - Disculpame pero no me irè, no voy a dejarte asi.- Sus brazos me soltaron pero seguia con su carita cerca. Demasiado para mi gusto en ese momento.  
De un segundo a otro, como una suave brisa rápida de otoño, me sentí como una niña perdida. Los labios de la dulce chica peliaqua estaban apoderandose de los mios, todo era real, yo no podia dar credito a lo que mi boca sentia, pero estaba pasando y se sentia muy bien. Poco a poco la nebulosa que me inquietaba desapareció, dejando a mi cuerpo con un extraño calor.

Deseaba mas de Miku, la necesitaba. 


	4. Chapter 4

Creo que cualquier humano ha tenido la sensación de pesadez extrema cuando te despiertas y te quieres levantar. En mi era diferente, a pesar de tener una sutil resaca y cansancio, la pesadez era muy física. No estoy siendo muy clara, verdad? Realmente, no podia ponerme de pie del sillón porque, sobre mi cuerpo yacía Miku acostada, dormida. Su cara expresaba tranquilidad, fue evidente para mi que estaba profundamente dormida. Una ola de sentimientos vino a mi al ver esa hermosa chica en el mundo de los sueños. Me sentí aún mas patetica que ayer, cuando me vió llegar de una noche de borrachera. Ella amablemente se quedó conmigo y no me miro de mala manera como las viejas que barrían las entradas de sus casas o los hombres necesitados de sexo que me miraban con lujuria. En los ojos de la pequeña Hatsune solo vi preocupación.

Tratando de no despertarla , quise inútilmente deslizarme por abajo de ella, pero en el primer movimiento Miku abrió los ojos y como si tuviera un resorte se puso de pie.  
- M..Megurine san! - Buenos días Miku, lo siento no quería despertarte.  
- No no! Perdoname tu que te hice dormir mal... E..es que t..tenía sueño y no sabía donde dormir, Perdoname por favor! -. Dijo esto toda nerviosa y notè como su carita se teñía de rojo. De verdad esa timidez me llenaba de ternura. Me parè frente a ella y coloque mi mano en su hombro, el contacto la hizo estremecer como un cachorro.  
- Dormí de maravilla, gracias... Gracias por todo Miku.  
- Todo? - Si, por cuidar de mi esta noche.- Me sonroje como boba pero le sonreí sinceramente. Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo tambien.  
- Por nada...- Susurró. Otra vez me hipnoticè mirandola, me gustaba y ya lo tenia asumido, a cualquiera le gustaria este bello angel de voz suave. Pero para ser sincera no era solo por ese cuerpo deseable que me gustaba, sus actitudes nobles conmigo me habian tocado algo en el interior. Eso...me molestaba. Aclaro, no es que me estuviera enamorando, que te guste alguien y que lo ames son cosas diferentes, es una pena que más de la mitad de la humanidad confundan estos tèrminos y anden por la vida "amando" cada dos meses.  
Son un caso perdido.  
Por eso sè que no estoy enamorada de Miku...No aún. Tampoco lo voy a permitir, ella y yo? En què clase de universo una princesa perfecta estaría junto a una sastre plebeya? Sólo en los cuentos...  
- Luka chan? .- me llamo la peliaqua intrigada. "Sal de la Mátrix Luka" me dije a mi misma, sacudiendome la cabellera. Hice una reverencia disculpandome.  
- Debes de tener hambre, harè algo de comer. No sè ni que hora es...  
- Las doce y diez.  
- Ya!? Dormí como un bebe! - Lo hiciste-. Dijo Miku con una adorable risa.  
Caminamos hasta la cocina y abrí la heladera. Había lo de siempre, leche, huevos, un tarro de helado, varias latas de atún (el cielo enlatado) jugo de naranja y un pastel de puerro que me hizo mi madre. Nunca se preocupa por mi, jamas tiene un buen gesto y cuando intenta me demuestra que ni me conoce. Cualquiera sabe que no me gusta el puerro, hasta Kaito-Baka.  
- Si no te molesta puedo ir a comprar...  
- Ese pastel es de puerro? .- Me interrumpio y se veia contenta.  
- Si.  
- Kyaaaaa! Me dejas probar? .- los ojitos parecian brillarles, y cuando le di la porción su cara dibujaba el maximo placer.  
- Oh my! Es delicioso Luka chan! El mejor que he comido! -. Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago.  
No podia creer que alguien con todos los sentidos saludables pudiera disfrutar de ese pastel, pero al ver que le habia gustado de verdad, le ofrecí toda la tarta. Nos sentamos en el sillón, ella disfrutando de su puerro y yo tomando jugo de naranja, no queria comer por el alcohol ingerido, no queria mas vomitos. Platicando con Miku de temas al azar me dí cuenta que pude hablar sin sarcasmo o hipocrecía, me sentí a gusto y hasta feliz de poder estar asi con ella en esa charla. Parecíamos amigas de toda la vida, unas amigas que se sonrojaban si se miraban mucho a los ojos. Es que...no podia evitarlo teniendo a una muñeca preciosa y divertida al lado, me perdi varias veces en sus ojos y hasta en sus finos labios, creo que se dio cuenta porque tartamudeaba en ocaciones y bajaba la cabeza. Mi intencion no era incomodarla, me controlè lo mas que pude. De repente, algo sumamente importante se vino a mi mente, casi escupo el jugo.  
- Miku! Tu padre debe de estar preocupadisimo! - No tranquila, sabe que estoy aqui- Contestó tranquila comiendo la última porción del pastel. Yo arquiè una ceja con mis dudas.  
- Sabe que pasaste la noche aqui? - Lo sabe.  
- Ah... este...y...?-. No supe que preguntar pero me parecia raro que el señor Hatsune dejara a su hijita pasar la noche en otros lados, aunque me conociera, no lo veo cuerdo.  
- En realidad Luka... Estoy aqui por una razon.- Se puso seria y se toqueteaba el vestido. Su tono me puso inquieta, bebí un largo trago del jugo. Miku se acomodó en el sillón y suspiró bajito mirándome. Y como solo ella lo logra, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, provocandome escalofríos. Què quería decirme? Mejor aún, què esperaba yo que me dijera?. - Cuando papá traía mi ropa, me alegraba la vida. Siempre volvía con mis prendas mejoradas, muy bonitas y cuidadas. Me vestía y me sentía especial, como si la ropa me hiciera bella. Preguntè a papá quièn era el sastre? Cuál era su nombre? ... entonces me hablo de ti, de una preciosa y talentosa chica llamada Luka...- hizo una pausa mirandome fijamente sonriendo-  
Te admirè más aun, le dije a mi padre que queria conocerte y darte las gracias en persona.  
- No es necesario, es mi trabajo lo hago con gusto-. Dije sintiendo un calor particular en mis mejillas, cada palabra linda de Miku me aturdian el corazon.  
- Si es necesario, Luka... -. Entonces, me tomó de las manos tan o más sonrojada que yo. Apretó los labios y juro que si no lo estuviera haciendo no podría autocontrolarme más y la besaría...tambien como una forma de decirle gracias.  
- Miku...  
- Luka chan... por favor dejame...  
- Dime...  
- Dejame...  
- Si...?  
- Dejame ser tu aprendiz! .-

Aprendiz. No me echè a reír porque el cielo estaba muy claro, pero me di un golpe mental. Miku Hatsune quiere ser mi aprendiz en el oficio? Eso significa, que quiere ser costurera. Como yo... Eso no puede ser verdad, tiene que estar bromeando, se que no pero tiene! . Quièn soy yo para cuestionar sus deseos? Quièn soy yo para juzgar sus sueños?. Lo haria, seria su maestra o lo que sea y ella mi aprendiz/estudiante.  
Tenerla cerca mas seguido... poder enseñarle y dejarle algo de mi para toda la vida... Eso me daria felicidad, si ella es feliz, yo igual.

Extraño, verdad? . 


End file.
